Glutamate is the major excitatory neurotransmitter in the mammalian central nervous system (CNS). Glutamate produces its effects on central neurons by binding to and thereby activating cell surface receptors. These receptors have been divided into two major classes, the ionotropic and metabotropic glutamate receptors, based on the structural features of the receptor proteins, the means by which the receptors transduce signals into the cell, and pharmacological profiles.
The metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluRs) are G protein-coupled receptors that activate a variety of intracellular second messenger systems following the binding of glutamate. Activation of mGluRs in intact mammalian neurons elicits one or more of the following responses: activation of phospholipase C; increases in phosphoinositide (PI) hydrolysis; intracellular calcium release; activation of phospholipase D; activation or inhibition of adenyl cyclase; increases or decreases in the formation of cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP); activation of guanylyl cyclase; increases in the formation of cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP); activation of phospholipase A2; increases in arachidonic acid release; and increases or decreases in the activity of voltage- and ligand-gated ion channels. Schoepp et al., Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 14:13 (1993), Schoepp, Neurochem. Int. 24:439 (1994), Pin et al., Neuropharmacology 34:1 (1995), Bordi and Ugolini, Prog. Neurobiol. 59:55 (1999).
Eight distinct mGluR subtypes, termed mGluR1 through mGluR8, have been identified by molecular cloning. Nakanishi, Neuron 13:1031 (1994), Pin et al., Neuropharmacology 34:1 (1995), Knopfel et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:1417 (1995). Further receptor diversity occurs via expression of alternatively spliced forms of certain mGluR subtypes. Pin et al., PNAS 89:10331 (1992), Minakami et al., BBRC 199:1136 (1994), Joly et al., J. Neurosci. 15:3970 (1995).
Metabotropic glutamate receptor subtypes may be subdivided into three groups, Group I, Group II, and Group III mGluRs, based on amino acid sequence homology, the second messenger systems utilized by the receptors, and by their pharmacological characteristics. Group I mGluR comprises mGluR1, mGluR5 and their alternatively spliced variants. The binding of agonists to these receptors results in the activation of phospholipase C and the subsequent mobilization of intracellular calcium.
Neurological, Psychiatric and Pain Disorders.
Attempts at elucidating the physiological roles of Group I mGluRs suggest that activation of these receptors elicits neuronal excitation. Various studies have demonstrated that Group I mGluRs agonists can produce postsynaptic excitation upon application to neurons in the hippocampus, cerebral cortex, cerebellum, and thalamus, as well as other CNS regions. Evidence indicates that this excitation is due to direct activation of postsynaptic mGluRs, but it also has been suggested that activation of presynaptic mGluRs occurs, resulting in increased neurotransmitter release. Baskys, Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 15:92 (1992), Schoepp, Neurochem. Int. 24:439 (1994), Pin et al., Neuropharmacology 34:1 (1995), Watkins et al., Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 15:33 (1994).
Metabotropic glutamate receptors have been implicated in a number of normal processes in the mammalian CNS. Activation of mGluRs has been shown to be required for induction of hippocampal long-term potentiation and cerebellar long-term depression. Bashir et al., Nature 363:347 (1993), Bortolotto et al., Nature 368:740 (1994), Aiba et al., Cell 79:365 (1994), Aiba et al., Cell 79:377 (1994). A role for mGluR activation in nociception and analgesia also has been demonstrated. Meller et al., Neuroreport 4:879 (1993), Bordi and Ugolini, Brain Res. 871:223 (1999). In addition, mGluR activation has been suggested to play a modulatory role in a variety of other normal processes including synaptic transmission, neuronal development, apoptotic neuronal death, synaptic plasticity, spatial learning, olfactory memory, central control of cardiac activity, waking, motor control and control of the vestibulo-ocular reflex. Nakanishi, Neuron 13: 1031 (1994), Pin et al., Neuropharmacology 34:1, Knopfel et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:1417 (1995).
Further, Group I metabotropic glutamate receptors have been suggested to play roles in a variety of acute and chronic pathophysiological processes and disorders affecting the CNS. These include stroke, head trauma, anoxic and ischemic injuries, hypoglycemia, epilepsy, neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer's disease, psychiatric disorders and pain. Schoepp et al., Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 14:13 (1993), Cunningham et al., Life Sci. 54:135 (1994), Hollman et al., Ann. Rev. Neurosci. 17:31 (1994), Pin et al., Neuropharmacology 34:1 (1995), Knopfel et al., J. Med. Chem. 38:1417 (1995), Spooren et al., Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 22:331 (2001), Gasparini et al. Curr. Opin. Pharmacol. 2:43 (2002), Neugebauer Pain 98:1 (2002). Much of the pathology in these conditions is thought to be due to excessive glutamate-induced excitation of CNS neurons. Because Group I mGluRs appear to increase glutamate-mediated neuronal excitation via postsynaptic mechanisms and enhanced presynaptic glutamate release, their activation probably contributes to the pathology. Accordingly, selective antagonists of Group I mGluR receptors could be therapeutically beneficial in all conditions underlain by excessive glutamate-induced excitation of CNS neurons, specifically as neuroprotective agents, analgesics or anticonvulsants.
Recent advances in the elucidation of the neurophysiological roles of metabotropic glutamate receptors generally and Group I in particular, have established these receptors as promising drug targets in the therapy of acute and chronic neurological and psychiatric disorders and chronic and acute pain disorders.
Gastro Intestinal Disorders
The lower esophageal sphincter (LES) is prone to relaxing intermittently. As a consequence, fluid from the stomach can pass into the esophagus since the mechanical barrier is temporarily lost at such times, an event hereinafter referred to as “reflux”.
Gastro-esophageal reflux disease (GERD) is the most prevalent upper gastrointestinal tract disease. Current pharmacotherapy aims at reducing gastric acid secretion, or at neutralizing acid in the esophagus. The major mechanism behind reflux has been considered to depend on a hypotonic lower esophageal sphincter. However, e.g. Holloway & Dent (1990) Gastroenterol. Clin. N. Amer. 19, pp. 517-535, has shown that most reflux episodes occur during transient lower esophageal sphincter relaxations (TLESRs), i.e. relaxations not triggered by swallows. It has also been shown that gastric acid secretion usually is normal in patients with GERD.
The novel compounds according to the present invention are assumed to be useful for the inhibition of transient lower esophageal sphincter relaxations (TLESRs) and thus for treatment of gastro-esophageal reflux disorder (GERD).
The wording “TLESR”, transient lower esophageal sphincter relaxations, is herein defined in accordance with Mittal, R. K., Holloway, R. H., Penagini, R., Blackshaw, L. A., Dent, J., 1995; Transient lower esophageal sphincter relaxation. Gastroenterology 109, pp. 601-610.
The wording “reflux” is herein defined as fluid from the stomach being able to pass into the esophagus, since the mechanical barrier is temporarily lost at such times.
The wording “GERD”, gastro-esophageal reflux disease, is herein defined in accordance with van Heerwarden, M. A., Smout A. J. P. M., 2000; Diagnosis of reflux disease. Baillière's Clin. Gastroenterol. 14, pp. 759-774.
Because of their physiological and pathophysiological significance, there is a need for new potent mGluR agonists and antagonists that display a high selectivity for mGluR subtypes, particularly the Group I receptor subtype.